Double Jeu
by Cosy-chwan
Summary: Kidd est un tueur à gage qui touche la liberté du bout des doigts. Law est son petit-ami qui le regarde partir le coeur serré. La mort se dresse au-dessus d'eux, tapis dans l'ombre. - Two Shot


Titre : Double Jeu

Pairing : KiddLaw

Raiting : T/M (meurtre, lemon)

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama, pour l'histoire tout provient de mon esprit tordu, aussi s'il y a une quelconque ressemblance avec un autre texte cela ne serait que pur hasard.

Ndla : J'ai écris ça il à deux semaines et je ne cessai de reporter la date de la correction.. Mais c'est bon ! Au début ça devait être un simple One Shot mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était trop long alors je l'ai divisée en deux partie..

La deuxième partie n'est pas encore écrite ! J'ai mes AID (activité interdisciplinaire) à apprendre et le bac de français à la fin de l'année alors comprenez moi.. Néanmoins je vous promets que vous aurez la suite cet été !

Il y a quelques chansons qui apparaissent tout au long de l'histoire : Thank You de Dikta et Baby it's you de June.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser vos impressions !

* * *

_Au-dessus_

_De ton corps défendu_

_Mon amour pends_

_Se balance_

_-Mikelangelo Loconte_

* * *

La nuit surplombait la ville de son voile sombre, des bruits de pas s'élevaient d'une ruelle étroite. La respiration de l'homme était calme, sa veste gesticulait en tout sens à cause du vent qui parvenait à s'engouffrer dans l'espace restreint. Il s'arrêta enfin pour faire face à une chose recroquevillé au sol qui n'était rien d'autre que sa dernière victime de la soirée. La lèvre bleuis et enflée, son bras droit dans un angle étrange, du sang dégoulinant sur sa tempe et son flanc gauche. Il releva la tête, ses yeux chocolat écarquillé de terreur, sa lèvre trembla et il laissa échapper un hurlement strident, commençant à paniquer et essayer désespérément de se relever.

-Tch. Tu m'dégoûte. Marmonna le bourreau en lui donnant un coup pied.

Le blessé retomba durement sur le sol crasseux, son bras cassé lui tirant un nouveau cri. L'homme aux cheveux rubis soupira lourdement en se passant une main lasse dans sa chevelure retenu en apesanteur par un bandana noir. Il s'ennuyait terriblement avec celui-là. Soudain il haussa un sourcil quasi inexistant et étira un sourire moqueur qui fit frémir le petit brun aux courts cheveux ondulés.

-J'y crois pas.. Tu t'es pissé d'ssus ?! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'un rire grave et captivant s'échappait de sa gorge.

La victime dégluti, regardant de toute part à la recherche d'une possible issu qui le tirerait de cet enfer. Mais son bourreau arrêta brusquement de rire et son visage s'étira en une moue de dégout alors qu'il pointait son arme sur lui.

-T'vas crever Takahito !

L'interpellé osa enfin dire quelque chose pour la première fois depuis le début de la traque.

-Qui t'as envoyé bordel !

-Ta gueule. J'dévoile mes infos qu'au cadavre !

-EUSTASS ! Rugit le blessé, un courage nouveau pulsant dans ses veines. Qui à lâché l'info ?!

-Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte putain ! Agonise en silence comme tu sais si bien l'faire trouillard !

L'homme à terre parvint à étirer un sourire qui fit gronder sourdement le rouge. Le brun attrapa le pantalon de cuir, rampant jusqu'à ses pieds. Il tira un peu dessus et Kidd s'accroupit dans un long soupire, se penchant pour entendre ses dernières paroles. Takahito lui murmura alors ce qu'il savait, cette information qui le rongeait, qui le menait à la mort. Les yeux onyx s'écarquillèrent comme jamais, il fixa le blessé avec un intérêt nouveau.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

-Je t'ai refilé ma maladie Eustass..

-Connard.. Siffla le tueur, pointant son arme entre les deux yeux.

Le coup parti et le corps s'effondra, du sang s'échappant en abondance du trou béant qui était dévoilé. L'homme se releva et rangea son arme, tournant les talons sans remord. Il n'aimait pas spécialement tuer des gens mais il s'y était fait avec le temps parce qu'après tout c'était son métier et le rouge était enchaîné à celui-ci. Il venait d'apprendre quelque chose qui n'aurait jamais dut lui parvenir et si une quelconque personne l'apprenait ou le suspectait c'était fini. Il monta sur sa moto et démarra au quart de tour, se glissant parmi les ombres de cette nuit qui lui glaçait les os.

* * *

Kidd gara l'engin dans le parking souterrain, retirant son casque il monta dans l'ascenseur, appuyant sans douceur sur le bouton indiquant le chiffre 12. Les portes se refermèrent et la caisse métallique s'éleva, emportant son visiteur avec elle. Le bruit significatif de l'arrivé tinta et l'invité d'un instant put sortir. Il était grand, les épaules carrées, ses muscles roulaient sur sa peau et son visage était dur. Il parvint face à une porte de bois vernis où l'on lisait le chiffre 254. Plongeant sa main dans sa poche, il en ressorti un trousseau de clé, cherchant la bonne durant quelques secondes, il l'enfonça dans la serrure et tourna le verrou. Le jeune homme claqua la porte derrière lui et retira ses chaussures, jetant sa veste sur la chaise de la salle à manger, il prit directement le chemin de la cuisine ou plus précisément celui du frigo. Extirpant une cannette de bière qu'il but goulument. Il balaya les lieux à la recherche d'une silhouette bien connu qui n'y était pas.

Son esprit embrumé s'éclaira enfin alors qu'une musique lui parvenait. Il leva la tête, cela provenait incontestablement de leur chambre, sur la mezzanine. Le punk posa sa boisson sur le comptoir de la cuisine américaine et monta les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible, franchissant le rideau il tomba sur le mini salon où un écran plat prenait toute la place, une tonne de livres sur la médecine et physiologie éparpillés de-ci de-là. Il passa devant la porte de la salle de bain et s'arrêta enfin face à celle qui l'intéressait d'où s'échappait la mélodie. Il l'ouvrit doucement, la lumière le faisait plisser les yeux un instant.

**In a language learnt when no-one was listening  
I tried my best to tell you how I feel.  
Somehow I am sure and this I believe in  
this is real.**

Un sourire des plus rares étira ses traits, un sourire tendre. Un brun de trois ans son aîné se trémoussait au milieu de la pièce au rythme de la musique, chantonnant les paroles. Il tournait sur lui même, secouait la tête, montait sur le lit en sautant. Le rouge s'accouda au cadrant, admirant le spectacle qui lui plaisait de plus en plus alors que l'homme à la peau mate retirait son t-shirt dans un élan de folie. Son torse finement musclé aux multiples tatouages, ses hanches étroites. Il étira une moue déçut alors qu'il rencontrait un short épais et trop ample pour qu'il puisse se délecter du fessier si bandant de son petit-ami.

**From my heart I sing to you and I'm hoping  
that you'll understand what I'm trying to say.  
You found a place inside of me and I'm grateful  
for each day.**

Ses cheveux noirs corbeau était en bataille et lui donnait envie d'y plonger ses mains. A chaque oreilles brillaient deux anneaux, ses yeux était clos et cerné de noir. Ses lèvres fines étaient étirées en un petit sourire heureux qui fit palpiter plus fort le cœur du nouvel arrivant. Il bougea ses hanches en rythmes, roulant des fesses sous les yeux du prédateur. Ses mains tatouées glissaient sur sa peau, caressant son torse.

**A broken wing cannot stop me from flying.  
I leave no footprints when you're around.  
Know yourself, you said, and you made me so proud of  
what I found.**

Kidd grogna sourdement, s'il n'arrêtait pas il allait finir par lui sauter dessus et on lui rejetterait la faute. Son petit ami enchaîna les positions osées et bientôt le rouquin ne tint plus. Il bondit et ils s'étalèrent tout deux sur le matelas moelleux. Le brun poussa un bref cri peu masculin, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux lourd de désirs de son attaquant. Un sourire joueur et amusé étira ses lèvres alors qu'il posait ses paumes sur les joues pâles, attirant son visage à lui pour engager un baiser ardent et langoureux. Les langues s'entremêlant, les corps s'échauffant et les têtes se perdant.

-Bordel Law.. Soupira le plus jeune en venant lécher son cou et y laisser quelques traces de son passage. T'es trop sexy. Fini-t-il.

L'interpellé pouffa et passa ses bras autour des larges épaules, attrapant le lobe entre ses dents, le suçotant et mordillant.

-J'ai envie de toi Eustass-ya.

**Oh, my god, I'm losing it  
I'm finally going out of it.  
My senses tingle, I can hardly breathe.**

Le dominant écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas tout les jours que son brun disait un truc pareil. D'habitude c'est à lui d'insister. Il se recula pour faire face aux yeux d'acier qui brillaient de désirs. Son éternel sourire carnassier apparut et il l'embrassa sauvagement. Ses mains caressaient le corps offert sans relâche, redessinant les contours des tatouages, les abdominaux et pectoraux. Glissant sur les côtes puis les hanches. Il brisa le baiser, sa langue léchant sa mâchoire, sa jugulaire, goûtant sa peau. Il vint bientôt taquiner les bout de chaires, les durcissant sous les soupires de plaisir qui s'élevait de sa victime consentante. Durant ce temps, le short était parti au loin et Kidd glissa ses mains sous le boxer pout palper le fessier qui lui faisait tant envie. Le muscle humide continua sa descente, n'omettant aucun point sensible, descendant toujours plus bas. Attrapant le dernier tissu entre ses dents il le retira avec une lenteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il tendit trois doigts à son amant qui se mit aussitôt à les sucer goulument.

**Oh my god, I'm losing it  
I'm finally going out of it  
I feel my heart, I'm suddenly alive.**

Le rouge souffla sur le membre dressé faisant frémir le plus vieux. Il le lécha de tout son long, taquinant le bout, jouant avec les nerfs de son dominé. Finalement il le prit entière en bouche, le cri de Law vibrant contre ses doigts alors qu'il commençait des va et vient langoureux. Le brun bougea des hanches, gigotant dans tout les sens. Eustass plaqua son bassin de sa main libre alors qu'il accélérait progressivement le rythme. Il reprit sa deuxième main et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son entrée, faisant pénétrer le premier doigt. Trafalgar ne le senti pas, concentré sur la petite gâterie de son amant. Il poussa un soupire d'inconfort au deuxième doigt alors qu'ils entamaient des mouvements en ciseaux.

**Thank you  
Thank you for the world, the world, the world  
Thank you for the life you're making me see  
Inside of me.**

-Eustass-ya.. J-je vais..

-Pas tout d'suite..

Kidd arrêta ses mouvements, faisant pénétrer un troisième doigt en écho à un gémissement de douleur. Il vint embrasser son amant avec passion, lui faisant tourner la tête alors que les mains tatouée déboutonnaient sa chemise bordeaux. Il parcourut la musculature impressionnante avec plaisir, la chaleur en émanant le rassurant. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à un point plus stratégique, débouclant la ceinture, descendant la braguette et déboutonnant la dernière résistance. Le punk gronda alors qu'une paume chaude et joueuse vint appuyer contre sa bosse douloureuse.

**The book is open now and the pen keeps on writing  
the story of my life; it starts right here.  
Now I reach the stars, can grab them and hold them  
with no fear.**

-Merde.. Tu..

Le plus jeune plissa les yeux alors que les mains brûlantes glissèrent dans la dernière frontière, attrapant fermement le membre pour le soulager. Le sourire arrogant du brun le fit frémir alors qu'il retirait ses doigts et lançait sa chemise quelque part dans la chambre. Il baissa la barrière de tissu, agrippant les hanches fines et frottant son membre contre son intimité. Le sourire de jeune médecin disparut alors qu'il retenait un gémissement de plaisir. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant à lui.

-Prends-moi.. Prends-moi Eustass-ya..

**I am captivated, completely spellbound.  
I have found my match.  
And the blackbird has flown away  
the blackbird has left me for good.**

L'esprit de Kidd déconnecta et il s'enfonça doucement dans l'antre de chaire. Elle sembla le happer complètement, lui faisant pousser un râle de bien être.

-Law.. T'es si serré putain..

-B-bouge idiot.. Suffoqua l'interpellé, remuant faiblement des hanches.

Le rouquin ne ce le fit pas dire deux fois et entama des mouvements langoureux et profonds. Il fallait qu'il trouve se point qui lui faisait entendre ce son qu'il aimait tant. Soudain Trafalgar rejeta la tête en arrière, se cambrant comme un arc alors qu'il laissait échapper un délicieux cri de plaisir. Le rouquin ne put retenir un sourire satisfait, agrippant plus fermement ses hanches et se balançant violement d'avant en arrière, le pénétrant toujours plus profondément alors que ses cris d'extases qui parvenaient à son oreille le rendaient fou.

**Oh my god, I'm losing it  
I'm finally going out of it  
My senses tingle, I can hardly breathe.**

Law tournait la tête dans tout les sens, la bouche grande ouverte cherchant plus d'air alors qu'il ne parvenait à contenir son plaisir intense. Ses ongles déchiraient la peau dans le dos de son jeune amant, son bassin suivant le rythme effréné de son partenaire. Les joues rougies, les yeux voilés, ses cheveux collés à son front et à ses tempes à cause de la sueur. Un mince filet de salive glissa le long de son menton alors que Kidd venait l'embrasser passionnément, étouffant ses cris.

Les coups de bassins pleuvaient contre sa prostate et il sentit un ouragan approcher à vive allure, il le présageait dévastateur. Le sang pulsait à ses tempes et son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et désespérer. Ses doigts fins se glissèrent dans les cheveux de sang, le bandana s'échouant sur le matelas. La chevelure de feu tomba sur les yeux onyx si profond, le faisant frémir d'avantage. Comment pouvait-on être aussi beau. Trafalgar subit un trop plein d'émotion et des larmes d'amour mélangées au plaisir s'accumulaient au coin de ses yeux acier.

**Oh my god, I'm losing it  
I'm finally going out of it  
I feel my heart, I'm suddenly alive**

-K-Kidd je.. Je vais..

-Viens.. lui souffla-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Le punk gronda et mordit violement l'épaule bronzé sous son nez, un maigre filet de sang s'échappant alors que le brun éjaculait entre leur de corps, son cris imprégner d'un plaisir intense et d'une pointe de douleur atténuer par les sensations diverses. Le plus jeune donna encore plusieurs coups avant de venir à son tour dans un long râle. Il se retira doucement et s'affala aux côté de son petit ami, passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille fine. Law posa sa paume contre son torse, leurs jambes s'emmêlant. Il respira l'odeur piquante et apaisante de son dominant, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer.

-C'est le moment que j'préfère.. Quand tu cris mon prénom.. Confia le rouquin.

Le concerné fronça les sourcils avant de piquer un far et de garder résolument sa tête cacher contre sa peau pâle, grommelant des choses et autres. Le rouge ricana, caressant la chute de ses reins du bout des doigts. Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague alors qu'il songeait combien il aimait cette vie même si elle n'était pas encore complète. Mais elle le serait bientôt, il le savait. Pourtant ce n'était pas la chose la plus importante pour le moment. Il soupira un bon coup et trouva sa force d'il ne sait où pour s'écarter de ce corps plus petit et apaisant afin de se lever pour aller chercher une chose bien précise. Le tatoué le suivit du regard, curieux et ne se gênant pas pour le reluquer ouvertement au passage.

**Thank you  
Thank you for the world, the world, the world  
Thank you for the life you're making me see  
Inside of me.**

Kidd en profita pour éteindre la radio, ne supportant pas qu'un quelconque chanteur pousse la chansonnette pour ce qui allait suivre. Il ouvrit son tiroir, farfouillant avant d'en retirer une petite boite noire simple avec un sourire vainqueur. Il prit une grande inspiration, se retournant vers le lit où son compagnon le regardait toujours, attendant simplement qu'il lui explique. Le rouquin vint s'assoir au bord du lit, Trafalgar se redressa, passant ses bras autour de son cou sans l'étrangler, son menton reposait mollement sur son épaule et son torse se colla au à son dos, fixant la boîte avec une curiosité toute nouvelle.

-Law, quel jour on est ?

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, regardant le visage tourné de profil de son amant, ce dernier semblait plus sérieux que jamais bien que les légères rougeurs prouvait sa gêne. Il chercha un bref instant dans sa mémoire avant de lâcher lentement la date, essayant de comprendre le sens de tout ça.

-Le 12 mars.

Eustass hocha la tête et osa enfin plonger son regard dans le sien. C'est à ce moment que le brun se souvint, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche formait un « o » parfait. Les lèvres de Kidd s'étirèrent en un sourire incertain.

-Ca fait 5 ans jour pour jour qu'on est ensemble Law alors j'voulais.. Il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, les plaquant en arrière, son autre main triturant la boîte. J'voulais te remercier d'être rester avec moi tout c'temps..

Il se racla faiblement la gorge et ouvrit l'objet de curiosité du jeune médecin qui posa lentement sa main sur sa bouche, ses yeux retenant difficilement des perles salées.

-Eustass-ya..

Le rouge extirpa le fin anneau d'agent, simple et étincelant à la lumière du lustre. Il attrapa précautionneusement sa main et la glissa à son annulaire, la taille était parfaite.

-C'est pas vraiment une demande.. Pas encore en tout cas ! Juste un cadeau et-

Il fut coupé par des lèvres fiévreuses et amoureuses, se laissant entraîner sur le matelas. Trafalgar le chevaucha alors que le baiser prenait des allures de préliminaire. Le rouquin caressa ses flans et voulut pousser ses caresses plus loin mais le tatoué brisa le baiser, un sourire lumineux et sincère éclairant son visage.

-Merci Kidd !

Le cœur du plus jeune sembla exploser de bonheur, cette vision le fit complètement fondre et ses deux mots si simples le rendirent fou de joie. Il posa sa main sur sa nuque, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser toujours plus intense. Leurs corps brûlant étant particulièrement réceptifs, ils repartirent pour un deuxième round.

**X x x xx x x X**

Le punk ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pas sur qu'il veuille se réveiller maintenant. Il soupira et leva mollement la main, tapotant le vide avant de rencontrer la matière lisse de la table de nuit. Attrapant l'appareil rond qui servait de réveil, il le porta à sa vu et écarquilla les yeux, sur l'écran brillait 7h. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, d'habitude Law le réveillait toujours au alentour de 9h mais aujourd'hui il était le premier levé et cela lui tira un sourire victorieux. Le rouquin reposa l'engin pour resserrer sa prise autour du corps svelte contre le sien qui était confortablement installé sur son torse. Son visage semblait apaiser et cette expression si craquante fit plisser les yeux de Kidd qui s'empêchait de toutes ses forces de le réveiller pour faire des choses pas très catholiques.

Eustass le regarda dormir ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de s'extirper du lit par il ne sait quel miracle afin de prendre une douche, attrapant quelques affaires de changes au passage. C'est donc habillé d'un slim noir troué avec une chaînette sur le côté, d'un t-shirt gris à col V, d'une paire de lunettes de soleil retenant ses cheveux et de chaussures cloutées qu'il quitta l'appartement dans le plus grand des silence afin de ne pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

Une fois dehors il n'eut pas à aller bien loin, le jeune homme de 26 ans traversa la rue pour atteindre une boulangerie à la vitrine alléchante. Poussant la porte qui percuta une clochette pour signaler son arriver, il marcha jusqu'au comptoir, attendant que sa boulangère préférée n'arrive. Cette dernière ne tarda pas, ses longs cheveux roses virevoltant sur son passage, un piercing sous l'œil et le tablier qu'elle portait ne cachant en rien son opulente poitrine. Elle devait faire son âge et sourit moqueusement en apercevant l'identité de son client.

-Salut Bonney.

-Ben alors Kidd, t'es tombé du lit ?

-Vas-y fous toi d'moi ! Gronda-t-il en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches.

-Calme-toi ! Rigola la jeune femme en levant les mains en signe de paix. Qu'est-ce que j'te sers ?

Le rouquin soupira en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la marchandise et arrêta son choix.

-Une demi baguette, deux croissants et un pain au chocolat.. S'te plait.

Il marmonna les derniers mots, Law lui avait apprit à être poli avec les autres, il n'était pas très sociale et avait du mal à demander gentiment l'heure à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne s'enfuit en courant. La jeune femme avait un fort caractère et c'était tout de suite attendrit en voyant sa maladresse à communiquer.

-Ca marche beau gosse ! Chantonna-t-elle en préparant la commande, empaquetant et fourrant le tout dans un sac plastique dans un plastique.

Eustass le prit après avoir déposé un biller sur le comptoir, lui disant de garder la monnaie et parti sans demander son reste. La vendeuse poussa un soupire amusé avant d'écarquiller les yeux face à la somme laisser en guise de pourboire. « Quel crétin » fut sa seule pensée.

Le punk fit le chemin en sens inverse, décidant cette fois de monter les escaliers. Arrivé devant sa porte, il baissa la tête, son regard étant attiré par une enveloppe déposée sur le perron. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et constata aussitôt qu'elle était bien plus grande et épaisse qu'à l'accoutumée. Il rentra enfin, refermant silencieusement la porte dans le cas où son petit-ami ne serait toujours pas réveillé, déposa le paquet surprise sur la grande table de la salle à manger décidant de s'en occuper plus tard. Il farfouilla dans la cuisine en grommelant avant de brandir fièrement le seul plateau de la maison. Coupant la demi baguette en tranches, il en fit des toasts, certains avec de la confiture et d'autre du nutella. Il déposa chaque catégorie dans une assiette avec les croissants et le pain au chocolat alors que la cafetière faisait couler la boisson. Le rouge prit les deux mugs, n'oubliant pas d'ajouter deux carrés de sucre d'en l'un d'eux et les déposa à leur tour sur la surface lisse.

Kidd prit le plateau d'une main et fit attention à ne rien renverser dans les escaliers, traversant difficilement le petit salon, devant éviter les poufs et les livres éparpillés. Il atteint enfin leur chambre et entra silencieusement, étirant un sourire soulagé en remarquant que son bien aimé dormait toujours. Seul ses cheveux corbeau en bataille était visible, la couette se soulevant et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration calme et régulière. Il posa le plateau sur la table de nuit et s'affala au bord du lit, réfléchissant de quelle manière il pourrait bien le réveiller.

Il abaissa doucement la couverture, le brun émettant grognement mécontent, l'obligeant à se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. Taquin, il se pencha jusqu'à lui et mordilla son lobe, jouant de ses anneaux avec sa langue. Trafalgar poussa un petit soupire heureux alors que le rouge commençait dangereusement à promener ses mains de-ci de-là. Soudain les lèvres de Kidd s'étirèrent avec malice, il connaissait très bien le meilleur point faible de son amant, aussi se pencha-t-il de nouveau pour déposer un baiser au bas de sa nuque. La réaction fut immédiate, l'homme à la peau mate poussa un gémissement, roulant sur le côté pour lui faire face alors que ses yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil papillonnèrent.

-Eustass-ya ? Tu es déjà debout ?

L'interpellé se contenta d'hocher la tête et se décala pour dévoiler le plateau. Le plus vieux se redressa alors, n'arrivant pas à le croire tandis que le punk déposait le petit-déjeuner entre eux, à plat sur le matelas. Law claqua sa langue contre son palet en signe de mécontentement et le rouge ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce que des doigts fins viennent retirer ses lunettes de soleil devant la moue quelque peu boudeuse du jeune médecin. Ce dernier ouvrit le tiroir de la petite table pour en sortir quelques barrettes de fer noires. Il passa sa paume tatouée dans les cheveux rubis afin de les tirés en arrière et de son autre main glissa les bâtonnets.

-C'est mieux comme ça non ? S'amusa le plus petit alors qu'il reportait son attention sur le repas.

Kidd ne dit rien, savourant encore cette attention si maternelle qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il jeta un œil amusé au brun qui attrapait l'assiette de toast à la confiture, croquant avec enthousiaste dans la gelée sucrée. Law adorait le sucre, il l'avait vite comprit et s'en était amusé. Il poussa vers lui le mug qu'il avait sucré afin qu'il ne se trompe pas et grimace sur le sien bien plus amer et corsé. De son côté, le rouge attrapa l'un des croissant et le trempa dans son café, adorant le mélange. La pate imbibé de cette saveur si spéciale, il goba plus qu'il ne mangea ses tartine de nutella et s'attaqua au deuxième croissant alors que son amant n'avait prit que deux tartines seulement et grignotait son pain au chocolat tout en buvant de petites gorgée.

-Eustass-ya.. Tu n'as pas mis de lait.

Ce n'était pas une question et le susnommé se pétrifia face à son erreur. Il bondit sur ses pieds, dévalant les marches pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une brique de lait, le brandissant sous son nez d'un air un peu trop solennel qui fit pouffer de rire son petit-ami.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche mais merci. S'amusa-t-il en versant un mince et rapide filet blanc dans sa boisson brûlante.

Ils finirent le repas en silence, le rouge ramenant le plateau à la cuisine, plaçant la vaisselle dans l'évier pour le laver plus tard alors qu'il entendait le bruit de l'eau, lui signifiant que le brun se douchait. Il se refit un café pour se préparer à la longue lecture qui l'attendait sagement, semblant le narguer. Prenant la tasse fumante, il parti s'installer lourdement sur la chaise, déposant sa boisson sur la table de bois vernis de la salle à manger. La pièce était éclairée par la grande baie vitrée qui dévoilait à ce moment un ciel parsemé de nuage. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe sans aucune délicatesse et sortie l'épais dossier qui lui donnerait du fil à retordre.

Law revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une paire de lunettes sur le nez, posant son ordinateur face à Kidd ainsi qu'une pile de livres faramineuse. Le rouge semblait très concentré, poussant de multiple soupires alors qu'il se grattait le front avec un regard perdu. Trafalgar perçu un « Trop compliqué ce mot » ou encore « Fichu intello d'merde » qui le fit sourire d'amusement avant de replonger dans sa thèse ardue et rigoureuse. Le punk s'accorda une pose après une heure de lecteur intensive, son cerveau semblait souffrir et ne réclamait qu'une bonne dose de caféine qu'il lui accorda sans rechigner. De nouveau installer, il fixa son amant avec une attention toute particulière jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin ce qui clochait.

-Tu travaille pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non, mon service est en travaux pour deux jours, les patients ont été envoyés dans un autre hôpital en attendant. Expliqua-t-il simplement en continuant de tapoter, ses lèvres s'étirèrent sournoisement alors qu'il ajoutait. Merci de t'en être rendu compte Eustass-ya !

Ce dernier voulu s'excuser mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes après tout alors il se ravisa, retournant dans sa lecture à contre cœur. Le rouquin mit toute la matinée ainsi qu'une partie de l'après-midi pour tout décortiquer. Les nuages au-dehors c'était assombrit et l'atmosphère se faisait plus lourde, pourtant le cœur de Kidd semblait s'être allégé d'un poids qui le comprimait depuis si longtemps. Enfin il allait connaître la liberté dont il avait tant rêvé et il pourrait en profiter pleinement avec son brun ! Enfin, peu être..

D'une certaine manière il était heureux de cette mission qui lui permettait de prendre son envole mais d'un autre côté ses chances de survie étaient faible, tellement minime qu'il se mordit la joue pour ne pas lâcher un soupire nerveux qui dévoilerait son état à son amant ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il doutait de ses capacités mais plutôt de la personne à éliminée et de ses redoutables compétences qu'il avait toujours sut admirer de loin.

-Law ! J'pourrais t'emprunter ta voiture ce soir ?

Les yeux d'acier se détachèrent de son travail pour les plonger dans les onyx si fades face à leur pétillance habituelle. Il ne releva pas et n'en montra rien mais s'inquiéta quelque peu.

-Tu as un long chemin à faire cette fois ? Demanda-t-il en recommençant à écrire, ne voulant pas s'arrêter maintenant sinon il ne parviendrait pas à s'y remettre.

-Ouai.

Cette réponse était simple, soufflée du bout des lèvres. Sa gorge se nouait et il ne voulut pas dire un mot de plus sachant que son trouble serait parfaitement visible. Sa jambe droite gigotait nerveusement, portant son pouce à sa bouche il mordilla son ongle avant de s'arrêter, se giflant mentalement de son manque de vigilance. Il releva la tête, le plus vieux était concentré sur sa thèse mais il savait pertinemment que son froncement de sourcil n'était pas dut à un problème provenant d'une quelconque recherche.

Son cerveau percuta enfin. Et s'il échouait. S'il ne pouvait plus jamais revenir et le serrer dans ses bras ? L'embrasser, le caresser ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortie. Et si c'était ses derniers instants auprès de lui ? Kidd bondit sur ses pieds, son corps semblait se mouvoir par sa propre volonté. Il abaissa l'écran et attrapa délicatement mais fermement le poignet du tatoué qui déposa ses lunettes sur sa pile de livres avant de se laisser entrainer sans comprendre ce soudain revirement de situation.

Le punk voulait sentir sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, frémir sous ses mains. Goûter chaque parcelle, mordillée, laisser la marque de son passage. Il voulait entendre ses doux gémissements à son oreille, ses cris de plaisir si érotique. Voir son corps se cambrer majestueusement, sa peau bronzée perlé de sueur. Plonger ses yeux dans les siens si brillant, miroitant tout ses sentiments si intense. Il le voulait lui dans son intégralité mais par-dessus tout, rien qu'une dernière fois, entendre son prénom s'extirper de ses lèvres humides qu'il ne cessait jamais de vouloir embrasser. Ses bras passés autour de son cou, lui suppliant de donner toujours plus et enfin, dans la jouissance.

-K-Kidd !

Son cœur implosait, les étoiles brillaient et il ne voyait plus que lui, son visage repeint par un plaisir féroce. Pour lui c'était aussi fort qu'un « Je t'aime ». Dans n'importe quel couple normal, cette simple phrase était présente à chaque instant mais eux avait leur propre manière de se le dire, ce n'était peu être pas la meilleure mais c'était la leur.

Ils le refirent encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Law tombe d'épuisement, blotti contre le torse musclé de son jeune amant. Ce dernier le regardait dormir paisiblement, plongeant ses grandes mains dans ses cheveux d'ancre aussi doux que la soie. Son visage apaisé lui redonna du courage et il se dit simplement qu'il partirait sans regret.

**X x x xx x x X**

Au volant de la mini du médecin, le rouquin avait allumé les fars et roulait à vive allure sur l'autoroute. Il rencontrait d'autres conducteurs de temps à autre mais la majorité était des camionneurs qui préféraient la tranquillité de la nuit pour circuler. S'ennuyant ferme alors que la voûte céleste se cachait honteusement derrière un amas gris, Eustass décida d'enclencher la radio afin de se détendre pour les trois prochaines heures qu'il aurait encore à supporter seul dans le petit habitacle. Il sourit à la chanson proposé et monta le volume alors que son pied appuyait un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, ses doigts tapant le rythme.

**Oh baby...**

**Oh yeah...**

**Oh...**

Il regardait fréquemment les panneaux pour voir s'il ne c'était pas trompé de sortie ou autre problème qui l'aurait obligé à rebrousser tout le chemin parcourut. Finalement, le nom de la ville lui fut indiqué et il soupira de soulagement. Il lui restait encore une petite demi-heure à tuer, trouver l'hôtel indiquer et il pourrait enfin se reposer avant l'heure prévu. Il vit qu'il était 4h sur le tableau de bord, lui tirant une grimace alors que ses yeux fatiguaient.

**Kimi wa itsumo kono machi**

**Taikutsu dato nageki**

**Kinu wataru basho sagashite iru**

**Kuchizusamu melody wa**

Il se gara dans le petit parking réservé à l'hôtel simple et discret. Kidd coupa le moteur et sortie en grommelant, s'étirant tel un chat avant de claquer la portière, récupérant son matériel dans le coffre. Il enclencha l'anti-vole et pénétra enfin dans le hall. Petit mais accueillant. Il marcha jusqu'au comptoir, regardant tout autour de lui. Il tapota plusieurs fois contre la clochette et une jeune femme blonde au teint pâle vint l'accueillir. Elle n'était pas très réveiller mais lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en lui demandant son nom. La femme à grosse poitrine vérifia sur son ordinateur puis lui tandis les clefs et lui indiqua l'étage.

-Je m'appelle Kaya, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à composer le 8 sur le fixe disponible à votre chevet, je répondrais aussitôt.

Le rouge se contenta d'un bref hochement de tête, récupérant ses affaires et poussant le tout dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmena au deuxième étage. Les escaliers étaient trop étroits et il était épuisé. Il réussi difficilement à insérer le misérable morceau de fer dans la serrure mais y parvint tout de même. Ne prenant pas le temps de se déshabiller, il s'effondra sur le matelas et s'endormi aussitôt.

**Sabikakeru same old song**

**Atarashi uta kobanderu**

**Fuan ni naru no wa kokoro no dakoka de**

**Mirai wo shinjiteru kara**

Une sonnerie persistante le tira de son sommeil. Il mit du temps avant d'émerger et de reconnaître la sonnerie de son téléphone. Le punk se redressa d'un seul coup et grommela alors que sa tête lui tourna un bref instant. Il rampa jusqu'au pied du lit, attrapant sa veste et fouillant dans ses poches pour en extraire l'appareil qui chantonnait toujours. En voyant le nom, il se dépêcha de décrocher.

-Allo ?

Sa voix était un peu rauque à cause du manque d'eau et il comprit pourquoi en remarquant la tâche de salive sur l'oreiller.

-Eustass-ya je t'ai réveillé ? S'éleva la voix au son amusé.

-Pas du tout ! Y'a un souci Law ? S'empressa-t-il, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le précédent sujet.

-Je voulais simplement savoir si tu étais bien arriver. Tu devais être fatigué.

Kidd ricana en se rallongeant lourdement. En gros il fallait traduire : j'ai eu peur que tu te sois endormi au volant et que tu es eu un accident. Il s'humecta les lèvres et déglutit pour raffermir sa voix.

-J'vais bien, t'inquiète pas.

**Baby it's you, sono itami mo**

**Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo**

**You're the only one kangaezu ni kanjite**

**Karada goto furuwase yo future is you**

Ils ne dirent rien quelque instant avant qu'une conversation banale ne s'engage, se rassurant tout deux par le simple son de leur voix. Le rouge raccrocha après dix minutes et s'assit au bord du lit, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains, expirant un grand coup.

Il entra dans la petite salle de bain, se penchant au-dessus du lavabo pour s'asperger le visage d'eau glacée. Il releva la tête, abaissant le robinet alors qu'il rencontrait son reflet dans le miroir face à lui. Il soupira, tournant son visage de tout les côtés alors que ses doigts avaient attrapés son menton pour le suivre dans sa manœuvre, il fit quelques grimaces et fini par un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre la chambre pour fouiller dans ses affaires. Il était à présent habillé d'un jean qu'il avait baissé sur son fessier, dévoilant la marque de son boxer, pour le haut il c'était contenter d'un simple débardeur ample blanc. Il avait enfilé les chaussures qui étaient à la mode en se moment, une chaînette pendant du côté droit.

Le punk partie chercher dans son sac sa trousse de toilette et plus particulièrement son tube de gel. Il l'ouvrit et se plaça face à la glace, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, les relevant et tirant un peu vers l'arrière. Le rouge attrapa ses lunettes de soleil ainsi que les clefs et porte feuille pour enfin sortir en claquant la porte.

**Wakaru daro kimi ni wa**

**Boku no shisen no imi ga**

**Yureru matsuke ya uso tsukenai**

Il était midi et il n'avait encore rien avalé, son ventre criait famine. C'est pour cette raison qu'il retourna au comptoir de l'accueil, faisant un peu plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. C'est une voix d'homme qui le tira de sa contemplation, le surprenant au passage. C'était un garçon de son âge, des cheveux noirs et bouclés attachés en queue de cheval, sa peau était bronzé et son nez étrangement long. Il lui fit un sourire aimable qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Lui et sa vie sociale, quel désastre.

-Je peux vous aidez ?

-La p'tite blonde est pas là ?

-Kaya est allé vérifier les chambres pour les prochains clients. Je suis son mari, Usopp ! Vous pouvez me contactez en cas de besoin, je suis là pour ça !

-J'voulais juste savoir si y'aurai pas un resto sympa dans l'coin ?

L'hôte sembla ravie qu'il lui pose la question et lui tendis un prospectus. Kidd le prit sans comprendre et survola l'annonce.

-Le Baratie fera votre bonheur ! Le patron est l'un de mes amis, dite lui que vous venez de ma part d'accord ?

-Ouai merci. Marmonna le rouquin en mettant le papier dans sa poche et quittant l'hôtel d'un pas un peu lourd.

C'est à ce moment là que la jeune blonde apparut, ses pas gracieux donnant l'impression quelle dansait. Elle vint entourer le cou de son cher et tendre pour un chaste baiser. Il lui sourit avec bonheur, caressant sa joue pâle. Néanmoins, ses sourcils se froncèrent et son visage se fit sérieux.

-Tu ne le trouve pas un peu sombre notre nouveau client ?

-Eustass-san ? L'hôtesse pouffa, tapotant le long nez. Ne juge jamais quelqu'un sur sa couverture Usopp-kun ! Ce garçon m'a l'air simplement maladroit avec les gens, il ne sait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour qu'on l'apprécie ! Expliqua-t-elle.

-Tu es sur de ça ? Insista néanmoins le métis.

Devant la détermination de la jeune femme il abdiqua et partie changer une ampoule qui avait apparemment grillée dans l'une des chambre.

**Iji waru wa yamenai yo boku wa miterarenai**

**Kizutsuku no wa kimi jishin dayo**

**Mukuchi ni naru no wa kotoba ja itari nai**

**Kimochi ga afureteru kara**

Il déambula dans cette ville petite mais familière. Elle était simple, sans modernité étouffante, sans isolement total. Il aimait cette ville à peine arrivé. Regardant tout autour de lui, ses pas se faisant léger alors qu'il profitait de cet instant qui serait peu être le dernier. Arrivant enfin au lieu désiré, il s'assit en terrasse, regardant les passants se presser sur le trottoir.

Une serveuse lui donna le menu, il ne la regarda pas, se contentant de lire les plats proposés. Pourtant la jeune femme resta, semblant le fixer intensément. Une veine battit à sa tempe alors qu'il levait brusquement la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'tu regarde comme ça ?

Il tomba nez à nez avec une femme à la longue chevelure rousse qui cascadait dans son dos, ses yeux chocolat le fixant imperturbablement. Sa poitrine généreuse valorisée par sa tenue. Elle se pencha en avant pour le regarder de plus près, son visage exprimant la surprise.

-Eustass Kidd ? Demanda-t-elle simplement.

Le rouge se leva brusquement, la toisant de sa hauteur écrasante. Se fut à lui de se pencher, le poing serré et le regard dur.

-D'où tu connais mon nom toi ?! S'exclama-t-il mécontent.

La serveuse ne s'encombra pas de répondre et lui sauta dessus avec un cri de joie qui le fit grimacer. Suspendu à son cou elle souriait comme jamais.

-J'le savais ! C'est bien toi ! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine. Nami !

Les yeux onyx la scrutèrent, plongeant dans sa mémoire à la recherche du moindre souvenir. Soudain, son légendaire sourire s'afficha et il vint ébouriffer ses cheveux de sa grande main alors qu'un rire grave mais envoutant s'échappait de sa gorge.

-La sorcière ? Celle qui s'amusait à endetter tout l'monde ? Il hocha la tête. Ouai j'me souviens d'toi !

La jeune femme fit la moue en entendant se surnom stupide, attrapant sa joue pour la tirer sans aucune douceur.

-Ne m'appel pas comme ça crétin !

Les clients marmonnaient face à cette scène, le brouhaha arrivant jusqu'aux cuisines. Enervé par le vacarme, le chef sortie de sa demeure et parcourut le restaurant jusqu'à la source. Sortant à l'extérieur, il commença déjà son sermon.

-Je peux savoir ce que- Kidd ?

L'interpelé se retourna et le dévisagea un instant avant de le pointer du doigt.

-Sanji !

Le jeune cuisinier sourit et vint lui serrer la main. Eustass les regarda, son cœur semblant plus léger alors que des souvenirs de cette époque qu'était le lycée lui revenaient. Le blond avait changé sa mèche de côté et laissait pousser une barbichette. La rousse avait prit en assurance et semblait plus rayonnante que jamais. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, l'époque où Killer était encore vivant à ses côtés. Son visage s'assombrit et il se rassit en soupirant. Le duo se jeta un regard entendu, le chef retourna à ses cuisines tandis que la serveuse prenait sa pause, retirant son tablier.

**Baby it's you karehairo ni**

**Somata you ni shizumu kotomoaru**

**Let me be the one boku gairu yo itsudemo**

**Kimi no koto mitsumeteru I'm be your side**

Le nouveau venu se racla la gorge, essayant d'engager la conversation avant que le sujet ne lui déplaise.

-Alors vous avez tenu votre promesse ? Tout les quatre..

-Et bien ça n'a pas été facile mais oui ! Sourit-elle.

Le rouge lui lança un regard significatif et la rousse pouffa, comprenant le message.

-Au début on a été contraint de se séparé. J'ai fait des études afin de devenir comptable, Sanji a été prit dans une grande école de cuisine, Luffy est allé habiter chez son oncle Shanks aux Etats-Unis quelques temps et Zoro à parcourut le monde pour devenir le meilleur épéiste.

-Et maintenant ?

-Sanji à reprit le restaurant de son grand-père qui est alité à l'hôpital à cause d'un cancer.. Je l'aide de temps en temps mais sinon je travail à la mairie avec une amie qui s'appel Robin ! Zoro est professeur de Kendo et à déclarer sa flamme à Sanji il y a seulement un an !

Kidd sourit, depuis le temps que ses crétins se tournaient autour. Il remercia vaguement la serveuse qui lui donna une canette de bière et un sandwich de la part du chef. Sa longue chevelure ciel était attachée en une haute queue de cheval. Elle s'inclina et repartie à pas pressés.

-C'est Vivi ! Adorable non ?

Le punk prit le temps d'ouvrir sa canette avant d'hausser les épaules. Son esprit vagabondant ailleurs. Il n'avait pas l'impression de partir à l'abattoir dans quelques heures. C'est comme s'il revoyait de vieux amis en toute quiétude, comme si le temps s'arrêtait pour lui laisser un peu de répit. Mais à quoi bon ? Il aurait préféré passer ses derniers instants avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Luffy enchaîne les petits boulots. Il veut absolument gagner de l'argent de ses propres moyens même si sa famille est loin d'être pauvre ! Et puis.. La rousse rougit, se triturant les doigts avant de lever sa main gauche. On est fiancé !

Les yeux du tueur s'agrandir, fixant la bague au petit diamant. Son esprit plongea alors qu'une vague de souvenirs le submergeait. ''Merci Kidd !'' Il soupira, se massant l'arrête du nez. Il posa son front sur la table fraîche, portant sa main à sa poitrine. Il voulait le voir, le serrer dans ses bras, refuser la mission. Il entendit de vague murmures mais son regard était plongé dans un autre monde, bien loin de cette scène surréaliste.

-idd.. Kidd.. Kidd !

Il sursauta violemment, revenant à lui. Son regard onyx plongea dans les iris chocolat et il étira un sourire contrit.

-Pardon Nami.. C'est vraiment génial ! Toutes mes félicitations ! S'exclama-t-il comme si cet instant de faiblesse n'avait jamais existé.

La rousse n'insista pas et dévia le sujet avec un sourire des plus significatifs alors qu'elle se penchait en avant, les yeux brillant.

**Baby it's you that I need**

**Baby things are getting better**

**Baby it's you that I want**

-Et toi ? Célibataire ?

Le rouquin appuya son menton contre sa paume, un sourire lourd de sens étirant ses lèvres.

-Désolé ma belle mais mon cœur est plus à prendre. Plaisanta-t-il.

Cela eu l'effet escompté et la serveuse gloussa. Sautilla sur sa chaise, elle voulut impérativement en savoir plus.

-C'est quoi son p'tit nom ? Elle a quel âge ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait dans la vie ? Et-

-Calme-toi ! Soupira Eustass en levant les mains. Déjà c'est un mec et il s'appel Trafalgar Law !

La mâchoire de la rousse sembla se décrocher.

-Depuis quand tu es gay toi ? Avec toutes les filles que tu t'es tapé, tu plaisante ?

-Tu ne connais pas toute ma vie sexuel Nami ~

L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel avec un sourire amusé.

-Oui et donc ! Réponds à mes autres questions !

-Il a 29 ans, il étudie la médecine chirurgical et puis.. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans la foule un bref instant alors qu'un sourire doux que la rousse ne lui connaissait pas s'afficha sur son visage. Ca fait 5 ans qu'on est ensemble.

La bouche pulpeuse de la rousse fit un « o » parfait. Pour se moquer, il passa sa main devant ses yeux éberlué.

-Toujours là ?

-Il faut absolument que tu nous le présente ! Je viens d'apprendre un miracle là !

Le punk leva les yeux au ciel et fit une boule avec le papier qui recouvrait le sandwich qu'il venait tout juste de terminer. Il sorti son portable et écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vais devoir te laisser ! S'exclama-t-il soudain en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-On se revoit bientôt hein ! S'écria Nami en se levant à son tour, regardant la carrure du jeune homme s'éloigner.

Kidd leva la main en signe d'au revoir et disparut dans la foule. Les gens passaient près de lui sans le voir. Le cœur dans la tête et la respiration difficile, sa vision se brouillait de temps à autre alors qu'il faillit trébucher. Devait-il vraiment y aller à cette fichue mission ? Il voulait rentrer chez lui. Eustass se figea, il porta sa main à son visage et ria tout seul au milieu de la rue bondé. Il n'aurait aucun chez lui tant qu'il ne serait pas libre. Relevant la tête il aperçut un bar tabac.

-Désolé Law.

**Baby it's you sono itami mo**

**Itsuno hi ni ka omoide ni naru yo**

**You're the only one kangaezuri kanji te**

**Karada goto furuwase you future is you**

La nuit était tombée sur la ville. Les ombres grandissantes avant de régner en maître sur la lumière. Kidd avait eu le temps de repérer les lieux, il fallait toujours connaître le terrain en cas d'imprévu. Le rouge était assit sur un banc du parc donc le bois était tagué et seulement éclairé par un lampadaire dont les insectes venaient se cogner contre l'ampoule, le bruit lointain des voitures l'apaisait alors que les ténèbres envahissait son horizon. Trois paquets de cigarettes neufs étaient empilés à ses côtés, il en prit un pour le déballer et l'ouvrir, attrapant une barre de nicotine entre ses lèvres. Eustass fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche d'un quelconque objet et ressortie sa main avec un vieux briquet en sa possession. Il dut faire tourner un certain nombre de fois la petite roulette avant qu'une faible flamme ne jaillisse, lui permettant ainsi d'allumer sa clope.

Fumer ne datait pas d'hier pour lui, mais Law étant médecin il connaissait tout les risques que produisait le tabac et lui confisquait chacun de ses paquets lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Kidd prit une bouffée et pencha la tête en arrière alors que la fumée se retirait. Ses yeux onyx étaient perdus dans ce ciel plus noir que jamais à cause de l'amas de nuages qui ne demandait qu'à se déverser sur la ville. Il continua son manège ainsi durant un certain temps. Finalement une fois la dernière cigarette de son premier paquet consumée, il prit son portable et l'alluma. La lumière vive de l'écran lui révéla l'heure, un son d'agacement quitta ses lèvres.

-Excuse-moi du retard.

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit bien vite, se redressant sur ses jambes et rangeant son portable, il fit face à son ennemi tête baissée. Cette voix.. Il ne pouvait pas se tromper. Dans un tic nerveux qui le caractérisait, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, fermant un instant les yeux pour calmer ses pensées qui s'affolaient.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Finit-il par lâcher bien que son regard ne le fixa pas.

-Tu n'as pas lu le rapport ?

Kidd serra les poings avec force, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Ses dents crissèrent les unes contre les autres alors que son visage commençait à être déformé par la rage. Se moquait-il de lui ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait pas envie de rire. Sa main droite s'éleva lentement jusqu'à sa hanche, comme au ralenti avant que tout ne s'accélère brusquement. Il pointa son arme sur le noir au-dessus de la silhouette, visant quelqu'un de bien plus grand que son ennemi et qui se trouvait juste derrière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche se ne fut pourtant pas au nouveau venu qu'il s'adressa.

-Te fou pas d'moi.. Tu peux pas.. Tu peux pas être..

Il ne parvenait pas à le dire, ses mots restaient comme bloqués, refusant de faire éclater la vérité trop évidente qui briserait certainement ses derniers remparts.

-Qui donc ? "Le Chirurgien de la Mort" ? Soupira le brun, insistant bien sur chaque syllabe, semblant se moquer bien que son visage exprime le contraire.

Le tatouée plaça sa main contre sa nuque et la fit craquer d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'il soupira d'ennuis. Le punk s'adressa à l'immense silhouette cette fois-ci, dans un dernier espoir d'y démêler la simple vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais.. Doflamingo !

L'attention du rouge se porta soudain sur un bruit d'épée sortie de son fourreau. Baissant les yeux, il remarqua alors que le médecin détenait un Nodaichi entre ses mains. Il laissa la garde au bon soin du blond et s'avança vers lui alors qu'il pointait toujours son arme sur l'excentrique homme à lunettes.

-Ne te trompe pas de cible, Eustass-ya.

L'interpelé eu tout juste le temps de se jeter en arrière pour éviter le coup de lame alors que son doigt appuyait sur la gâchette, manquant indéniablement sa cible. Il plissa les yeux avec une moue rageuse, réussissant à se rattraper à l'aide de son autre main. Il vie une fine entaille sur la joue de Law d'où perlait quelques gouttes de sang, le rouquin se mordit la joue, jurant entre ses dents d'être aussi maladroit parfois. Il roula sur le côté afin d'éviter une nouvelle attaque du brun et se dépêcha de se relever pour lui faire face. Le jeune tueur à gage voulut regarder rapidement où était à présent le blond, se fut une grave erreur. Ses incroyables réflex le sauvèrent mais le bras droit qui tenait son arme reçut pleinement l'attaque, lui tirant un bruit sourd de pure douleur. Il appuya sa paume contre la plaie, plissant les yeux alors que Trafalgar se dressait devant lui, son regard d'acier plus froid que jamais. Il déglutit bruyamment, cherchant ses mots, pourtant il ne parvint à prononcer qu'un.

-Depuis quand ?

Depuis quand le métis faisait-il semblant ? Depuis quand leur relation lui paraissait si éphémère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait manqué ? Tout ça n'avait-il était que du bluff du début à la fin ? Tout ses souvenirs, ses moments passés ensemble.. Ca ne pouvait pas être que du vent !

Le silence du jeune médecin se fit pesant, beaucoup trop. Sa lèvre se mit à saigner à force de la mordre, il n'en tint pourtant pas compte, ses yeux onyx ne quittant pas son amant du regard. Il ne pouvait pas le croire, ce n'était pas réel. Il c'était endormit sur le banc à force d'attendre et faisait un cauchemar. Excédé, Kidd voulu lui balancer son poing de sa main valide mais Law l'arrêta avec une facilité qui le déconcerta. Depuis quand était-il si faible ? Le plus grand se pencha en avant, le visage contracté d'une douleur qui n'était pas physique.

-Réponds-moi bordel !

-Allons Kidd-kun ! Pourquoi insister ? Moi je peux te le dire si tu le veux tant ~ Susurra une voix à son oreille, beaucoup trop proche.

Eustass recula le plus loin possible, restant à un périmètre de sécurité suffisant. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait l'impression que le parc se mettait à tourner. Il avait la désagréable sensation d'être soul sans avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool, et en même temps de subir la gueule de bois. Ressortir tout cela à la fois n'était pas humain. Il avait étrangement chaud, sa peau le brûlait à l'en rendre fou. Doflamingo eut un sourire des plus malsains en voyant l'état de son sous-fifre, s'accroupissant pour conter son histoire.

-Law est depuis bien longtemps à mon service vois-tu, aussi lorsque deux ans après ton arrivé j'ai vu tes capacités un peu trop remarquables, j'ai décidé qu'il enquêtera sur toi pour moi. Expliqua-t-il comme s'il parlait d'un quelconque évènement sans importance. C'est donc par "pur hasard" que vous avez commencés à sortir ensemble ! Mais je suppose qu'il doit beaucoup tenir à toi pour que tu sois parvenu à survivre si longtemps mon pauvre Kidd-kun ~ Je me souviens encore du jour où je t'ai récupérer. Tu te souviens ? Cette nuit là dans le bâtiment en flamme où Killer c'est consumé vivant. Le flamant rose détacha chaque mot, remuant profondément le couteau dans la plaie.

Le rouge fronça violemment les sourcils, sa main se resserrant sur son bras qui laissait à présent une flaque à ses pieds. Il avait peur de comprendre ce qu'il insinuait et ne voulait surtout pas en savoir plus.

-Ferme-là !

-Bon ça suffit. Les coupa froidement le brun en donnant un coup dans le vide avec sa lame, provoquant un bruit de sifflement. Je dois terminer ma mission.

Et sur ses mots il marcha à grand pas en direction de son petit ami qui ne bougea pas. Il brandit l'arme et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le sourire que lui fit le punk. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un sourire si compatissant sur ce visage pourtant dur et renfermé. Les pupilles de Law se rétrécirent alors que sa lame transperçait Kidd de part en part. Une paume encore chaude se posa sur sa nuque, son bras l'entourant. Le plus jeune inspira son odeur, le serrant contre lui avec ses dernières forces.

-Pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir pendant tout c'temps.

Un faible soupire quitta les fines lèvres du métis alors qu'il laissait son front reposer sur ce torse qu'il avait toujours trouvé si parfait. Sa respiration le faisait s'abaisser et se lever dans un rythme effréné. Il avait très bien comprit de quoi il voulait parler. Durant tout ce temps, Eustass n'avait jamais cessé de lui rabâcher combien il avait de la chance d'être libre, à quel point il en était jaloux. Et à présent cet idiot comprenait que c'était tout l'inverse.

-Baka, je-

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans le vent, se faisant entendre par le seul concerné. Kidd cru que son cœur c'était arrêté, il voulu rire mais cela se transforma en toux et il cracha une gerbe de sang alors que Law retirait son sabre. Le rouge tomba à genou, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Il vit son compagnon rejoindre leur patron, lui tourner le dos et s'en aller sans même un regard. Son corps bascula en avant alors que le tonnerre se mettait à gronder et qu'un rideau de pluie se mit à tomber. Il tendit la main vers les silhouettes lointaines, ses yeux onyx perdant peu à peu de leur vigueur. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une paire de bottes jaunes cirés. Un visage flou lui apparut avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscient, un néant profond et isolé qui vous coupait de toute réalité.

Plus loin, l'étrange duo se retrouvait à l'entré du parc, l'immense blond ayant ouvert son parapluie rose fushia alors que son partenaire de route avait rabattu sa capuche, son Nodaichi nonchalamment posé sur son épaule.

-Que lui as-tu dis ? Le questionna son supérieur qui avait toujours été bien trop curieux.

-Je lui ai fais mes adieux. La réplique se voulait sèche, n'indiquant aucun autre commentaire ce qui fut respecté par le silence pesant qui s'en suivit.


End file.
